Slave for The Cullens
by Danni-Sherlockian-Ireland
Summary: From 1st person view - Bella was a poor orphan child in the Victorian Era that becomes a slave to the very powerful Cullen family, they could do anything to her that they liked. Rated M for later chapters. **I Don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters just using them in my stories** If you don't like this story you don't need to read it but please no hate!
1. Sold

I was alone. My mother had died whilst giving birth to me and my father despised me for it so when I was fourteen and old enough to be sold as a slave, that was exactly what my father did. The slave-trader was big fat and stocky with a thick moustache and beard he also had small piggy eyes. "Well. Well. Well. Aren't you the fine specimen! Alright Charlie I'll take her off your hands for £10. I know the perfect family that will put her to work if you know what I mean?" The slave-trader and my wretched father burst out laughing because every one knew about the Cullen's; everyone but me. "Come girl, you need to meet your new family." I screamed out "No, daddy, please don't do this, I love you!" I stared into his hatred filled eyes and he sneered "Well, I don't you ungrateful bitch. I have never loved you, you were the one that stole away the love of my life and for that I say 'Good Riddance to bad filth'" and with that he slammed the door in my tear streaked face. I let the slave-trader take me away from everyone I loved.

I sat in the back of a blustery cart where I had nothing to do, eat or drink. Suddenly, we came to a stop in front of the largest and most beautiful mansion that I had ever seen. "Girl, this family are very rich and very important, so you better behave!" The slave-trader grabbed me and threw me on to the floor before pulling me to my feet and pulling me towards the large oak doors where he knocked on a brass knocker. I was standing just next to him and looking at the ground. A couple of minutes later a woman opened the door and said "Hello, I will lead you to the Cullen family." With a curt nod from the slave-trader, the woman led us through a cavernous hallway and to a door, which I presumed led to the room where I would start the rest of my retched, stinking life!


	2. The Meeting

'This place is beautiful! I have never been to a place like this before' I thought as I listened into the conversation. "Ah, hello, sirs and madams, I am Mr A. Avery and here I have your slave for you. She is good enough to use for anything." The slave-trader said as he pushed me to stand in front of my new master. A long bony finger grasped my chin to make me look up into the dark chasms that are his eyes. There was a twisted smirk plastered onto his face. "She will be perfect. I will give you £15 for her." The man in front of me said as he pulled the money out of his pocket, the slave-trader thanked my master profusely and bowed before exiting the room. "Right you; here are the rules 1) you are not allowed to speak until spoken to. 2) You should stay out of our way. And 3) if you are told to do something, no matter what it is, you do it without any objections. Do you understand?" I nodded as the man in front of me dragged me over to where he was sitting and threw me onto the floor. "You are the only slave our family has, so if you don't do what you are told when you are told, you will be punished severely." I nodded whilst staying as still as I could. "You will now go out and wait outside of the room until I or any of my family call for you." I nodded with a small "Yes, master." I then bowed as low as I could with out touching my new master and I exited the room. Letting out a sigh of relief as I have nothing to do but stand there as I did this an errant thought flew through my mind as my eyes darted to the still open door from when I entered earlier. 'I could go and run, run as far as I can and escape, be free for once!' It was risky but it was worth a go! I ignored him I tip-toed over to the door, just as one of the men entered the hallway and he said "Oi, get back here!" I ignored him and ran. He had called the rest of the Cullen men to help him because I heard more than one set of footfalls, which were chasing after me.

A rough hand grabbed me by the hair and yanked. "Ahh!" I screamed before thinking about what I was doing I shouted "Let me go, you FREAK!" but it was too late. "Edward bring her back to the house, she has to be punished. We are going to have trouble with this one she is feisty!" The man chuckled as we entered a separate room from before. "Right, all of you go back to the drawing room. I will deal with the ungrateful brat." The shut the door and suddenly I felt petrified. The man had walked over to me, picked me up and chained me to the wall before walking over to the opposite wall and collecting a whip. "This is what you get for trying to escape." He laughed maliciously as he whipped me over and over again until I had screamed out in agony. He then took the chains off me and I thought he was going to let me go but he just flipped me over and secured the chains again. He then proceeded to whip my belly and chest; I closed my eyes trying to block it out. I finally re opened my eyes when I heard the door close. 'Oh God, I don't think I could handle that again!' I thought as I heard a pair of footsteps returning to the room and I cried out "No, No more Please, I'll behave, Please, I will do anything, ANYTHING!" I started crying and when the door opened it was the maid who had first taken me to the Cullens. "Stop shrieking, your masters and mistresses are fed up of hearing your whiney voice!" She slammed the door again and I let out a sigh of relief as I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Work

"SLAVE!" I heard a deep voice call for me but still being in the chains from the whipping I couldn't move. When I didn't answer the person that summoned me stormed in and glared at me. Me still being half asleep I replied with out thinking "What do you want?!" Things erupted from then on; she stomped over to me, undid my chains and threw me onto the ground repeatedly. "How dare you talk to me like that, you ungrateful little worm! What did my father tell you the rules were?" He dragged me out of the room, up the stairs and into his room by my long wavy hair. "Your job is to stay here and clean my room. Make sure you leave no dust or I will make you do it all over again! Make sure you don't break things either other wise you will pay dearly." He sneered before spitting in my face, laughing and leaving the room. I had been working on his room for almost the whole day when with my sweaty hands I dropped one of his statues on the floor and it smashed. I froze. Terrified. Hearing footsteps hurry up the stair case, into the room came my master and his three sons. "What have you done? How dare you break something of mine? You will pay dearly for that!" He shouted. When I looked up from my feet, I noticed a glint in his eye and I felt a heavy hand fall on top of my head and I fell into unconsciousness.

I was stood outside the drawing room again while I was instructed to stay there until they all left. I heard their conversation. "Well, everyone, I think our slave doesn't seem to be working very well and I think we need to start taking the matter of punishment more differently. We should start upping the punishment to something that will not be pleasant for her. After a while she might start submitting to us, by the look of her body which I have already inspected, it looks as if she could take of us and even the girls could get a kick out of it?!" Everyone laughed and clapped in agreement. I was nervous. 'What was going to happen to me?' I thought as I heard my master calling me. When I entered, I averted my eyes from everyone. Instead I seen that my master and mistress were sitting right in front of me and the five sons and daughters were in plush chairs and sofas around the room. "We have decided that you are going to need to be punished more severely because you are not submitting to us, so everyday you will be forced to spend an hour with each family member and you will do everything they want you to. If there are groups of us that want you at the same time, you will take them all at once." I nodded glumly before another voice said "Father, may I have her first?" Then the father replied "Or course you can. Where would you like to do it?" there was a short pause in which I whimper slightly then Edward replies with "I think it will be more fun if we all do it in front of each other for the first time so that they can find out what they prefer to do with her!" Every one laughed and Edward beckoned me over and said "Oi, get here now. What you have to do is kneel down in front of me, close your eyes and open your mouth." I nodded there was no way I could refuse with all these witnesses that could punish me.


	4. Edward Cullen

**Author's Note – The characters in this story are nothing like the ones SM created and some people have asked if any of the family are going to be sympathetic and the answer is – they might be after a while but not yet!**

**Enjoy!**

I was vulnerable in this position, not knowing what was happening or going to happen or what people were doing. The one thing I didn't do was open my mouth because that just wasn't a common occurrence. I felt something peculiar brush up against my mouth and I did not open my mouth. I heard Edward sigh in an irritated manner, bending down he whispered into my ear "Open your mouth for me slave, otherwise I will make this more unpleasant for you that it already is, OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" He shouted the last bit that made me jump. I copied Edward's sigh of irritation and when I opened my mouth; he took it as an option to shove something into my mouth. I jerked my mouth away from the long hair thing, opening my eyes and saw something that I had never seen before. "Eurgh, what the hell is that?!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and ran over to the door. "That is what every man has and what thy use to make selfish little brats like YOU! So get back over here now so we can get on with it!" Edward said, as his temper was rising so was the volume of his voice. "I will not. You will have to force me!" I shouted at him as I crossed me arms over my chest. "Jasper, Emmett, so the honours please, tie her down in the middle of the room." The father said as all the woman of the family laughed. "Get your hands off me!" I exclaimed. In the end they did but not before they had made sure I had no way of escaping the chains. "Tsk, Tsk. If you hadn't wasted so much time you would have been half-way through all of us by now! Honestly, it would have been easier to have submitted!" My master beckoned over Edward and Emmett over. "Let's get this going shall we? Emmett, you can take her while Edward can carry on with what he was doing. Remember, hard and fast!" Edward and Emmett grinned evilly. Edward shoved his thing in my mouth as Emmett started slamming into me. This made me scream in agony which gave Edward the chance to shove down further in to my throat. "Aah, that is much better, well done, you will get used to this eventually!" The head of the family said as the boys finished with me. 'Like hell I will' I thought.

A few hours later, everyone had had their fill of me. One of the females said "Oh and slave, go up to my room and lie on the bed because I haven't finished with you yet!" The woman was tall with long blonde hair, who sat next to Emmett. I nodded and went up the stairs and in to her room. "Right are you ready?" she walked in with what looked like just a normal bar of soap; it was the sort of soap used for disinfectant. "What are you going to do with that bar of soap? Don't hurt me anymore, please? I will do every thing you ask and I will do what I just did with everyone else again, just don't hurt me any more!" I started to cry and that just made her laugh and say "Well I like that idea but I would rather punish you for being a bitch to my fiancée." She said with a grin. What she did then was horrific. She grabbed me by my thick wavy hair and shoved the bar of soap in to my mouth, made me chew it up and swallow it. "Serves you right, for breaking that statue in his room. That, you ugly bitch, is what I sculpted for his last birthday!" I was about to throw up when I heard me pet name being called from upstairs, on what I guessed was the third floor. From the floor beneath, I heard a man calling "Rose." Before we parted Rose gave me a slap over the face.


	5. Rant

"Slave! Where have you been, I have called you three times already!" I shuffled right in front of him and bowed low, keeping my eyes from his glare. This earned me a sharp tug on my hair in a warning manner. "Downstairs, you looked like you were not enjoying it enough, so I think you need to have some practise, what do you think? ANSWER ME!" I looked up in to his eyes and I saw they were mingled with hatred and lust and I said in a confident tone. "No, I don't believe I should, you should not treat me like this. You need to let me go and never ever do this to anyone else, you freaking PERVERT!" The last part of my rant, I shouted. "All of you need to start treating me with respect and if you do that and never touch me again, I MIGHT start liking you but that is not very likely!" When I had finished I turned towards the door and started to walk back to the stairs when he picked me up from the floor and maliciously whispered in to my ear. "You, young lady, are coming with me!" 'Shit. I shouldn't have said that!' I thought but it was too late, I can't change what I said in the past minutes. Not now. I just have to take what I get now. He threw me on to the bed, of what I guessed was his room and saw that chains were ready for me on the bed. "Noooo!" I started to scream but he grabbed both of my lips in his strong grasp while chaining me to the bed. "Jasper, would you be able to come help me remove her clothes, please?" Jasper walked in with a cocky expression on his face and a haughty smile covering his face. "Sure father, do you mind how I do it?" in reply my master shook his head. Jasper walked over to me and knelt by my feet. He started by taking of my shoes and socks and licking each foot all over. He then went to the top half of my body where he started unbuttoning my top while stroking the bare skin that was revealed with every button. Once he had opened and ripped my top off of my body completely h went down to the skirt I was wearing and ripped it right through the middle and that was when my main master said "Thank you Jasper, I will take her from now." Jasper gave me a coy smile before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

"Let us get on with this then shall we. But first, I need to relieve you of your underwear." His hands went to the back of my bra and unclipped it with ease. 'He has obviously done this before!' I thought as his hands then went to my knickers and ripped them straight in half. He then said "I'm going to undo your chains now that you have calmed down; the door is locked so there is no chance of escape. First thing you are to do is undress me but you are not to rush this or to rip any of my clothing, if you do I will be forced to hurt you!" When he released me from my chains, I went to pick up my clothes so that I could cover up but he stopped me by saying "No, you are going to stay naked for later on." I sighed with humiliation and walked over in front of him, but I did not look up in to his eyes. "Get on with it, I have not got all day!" I begrudgingly started undoing the buttons on his jacket before pushing it off his shoulders. I then got on to undoing the tie he had on, once that was taken care of and before I got to undoing his shirt his rough hands grabbed me breasts and made me wince but a glare from my master told me to get used to it and get on with the job. I undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it on to the floor, where it joined the jacket and tie. "Now put your hands on my chest and start rubbing up and down, making sure that you touch my nipples." I hated the feeling of his flat planed chest. His hands had now travelled down my spine to clench my bare bottom and we groaned in unison. "Now get on with me trousers but you are not to use your hands!" He laughed evilly as I sank to my knees and started pulling down the zip on his trousers and once that was done, I undid the button and with my teeth pulled them down to reveal a pair of silk boxer shorts. Guessing that I needed to pull these down earned me a well done from him. "Wow you are learning quick, well done, right stay kneeled down in front of me and open your mouth." I did it reluctantly and he praised me. "You seem more relaxed with me, which is good, well done!" and with that he thrust his shaft in to my mouth and knowing what to do hollowed out my cheeks and sucked for dear life. "Oh My Goodness, you are good at this when you do it properly are you not?" I was now running my tongue up and down his length, when a ton of sour tasting liquid erupted in to my mouth and I swallowed every last drop with out gagging. He grabbed me by the hair to get me to stand up. "Go lie down on the bed so that I can fuck you until you cannot see straight!"

For the rest of the night this happened and by the end of it. I had fallen asleep while he was still in me.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the very descriptive chapter but it will be like that when anything like this is written about so if you don't like it I apologize!**

**Danni :D**


	6. Aching

I ached. Ached in places I didn't know existed and this made it worse for me. Last night I had been taken mercilessly by my master and when I awoke this morning in his bed it all came rushing back to me. The pain, the fear and above all the loathing that beast inflicted upon me during the hours I was forced to be with him. I have tried over all this time I have been with them to try and fight my masters and mistresses but to no avail; so I have decided after much contemplation and sadness that I am going to submit to them and hopefully they will be a bit nicer to me with what they do.

This was a drastic decision but it had to be made for my survival in this hell hole. Outside, I heard muffled voices of a certain Cullen and some people that I hadn't heard before, as I returned from my thoughts. 'What the hell are they doing out there?' I wondered as I got dressed again from last night. I went to open the door, when I heard their conversation from the other side of the door.

"Well you made a hell of a commotion last night Father! I bet she really enjoyed it the little slut!" I heard Emmett say in a disgusted tone as the head of the house replied with "Yes, she was quite enjoyable actually; I had her for almost three and a half hours before I got bored. I think she is slowly giving in to us and then we will have some fun! Every one laughed and my main master said "Right Emmett, you go down stairs while I introduce my friends to our slave then, hmmm?" I heard Emmett groan and then the thump of feet on the stairs. I heard the door start to open and quickly rushed over to the side of the bed and I bowed my head as thy entered the room.

"Aah, Slave! I see you are ready and up for the day then? Can I introduce you to my friends Aro, Caius and Marcus from Italy and Jacob, Sam, Quil and Embry from just across town. They are all dear friends of mine, who have been dying to meet you!" His expression said it all – these people were not just here to 'see me' but to also have their way with me; I was officially the Cullens personal sex slave, who they gave over to any one they liked. I was in for a busy life!

I looked up when the laughter had finally subsided. I looked from my master to his friends eyeing up which ones looked the worst and to be honest they were all pretty much the same – tanned, muscular and eyes filled up to the brim with lust for me. I hated it. I had mad a promise to myself the first day I had got here that I would not succumb to the Cullens and I have sadly failed myself but there was no way out and no going back; this fact, I had to get used to.

"Well, she is a fine specimen!" The first man said – Aro wasn't it? – While he looked me up and down with his greedy lust-filled eyes. "Is she a good one in bed Carlisle?" He asked my master with a smug if almost cocky smile plastered on his face. "Yes she is. In fact, I had her only just last night and she is good in all aspects!" He said proudly as he watched all the men eye me up and the man that asked the question slapped my ass. I opened my mouth to protest but thought against it because it would anger my master to use his torture weapons on me. I looked my master in the eye as in confirmation of my decision and he nodded his approval, by saying. "Right then gentleman, if you will go back down stairs I think drinks are in order? I will follow you shortly; I just need a word with her, ok?" They all walked out and Carlisle shut the door and walked over to me. "You will look after my friends, in all their needs and if you behave I will reward you however if you fail, I have some unused torture equipment that I am dying to use on someone!" The glint in his eye was enough to scare the pants of any one, so I nodded. "God, you were so good last night! Alice is waiting for you down stairs; she has some work for you of some sort. Go!"

I nodded my head and walked out. He stopped me before I reached the door and grabbed me by my breasts and palmed them before silently opening the door and exiting. 'Ugh, Great. My life just gets better and better!' I walked down the two flights of stairs to where Alice was waiting for me with Rose and the two girls had smirks on their faces. I walked over to the girls with my head bowed and Rose grasped my chin with her finger and made m lock eyes with her, she then said "We are going to have some fun aren't we Alice?" In reply Alice nodded and said "Follow us." I followed the girls in to what looked like Alice and Jasper's bed room which was painted in crimson. In the middle of the room there was a king-size bed.

'Oh God, what are they going to do to me in here?' I did not have long to ponder that before the door was shut. With the click of the lock, the two girls walked up to me with smirk on their faces. "Strip" They commanded in unison and I had to follow or have the threat of punishment hanging over me like the blade of a sword. I started with my top and pulled it over my head, once that was off I undid my shoes and took off my socks and skirt so that I was left with just my pants and skimpy bra – which obviously Carlisle picked out for me last night. "Wait we want to do that" The girls said when I went to undo my bra. "You are to undress us first on piece of clothing by one!"

'Breathe, Bella, you can do this!' I finally got both of them down to their underwear and then they pushed me on to the bed where they started to lick up and down my body, sucking on my nipples, neck and stomach. Once they had finished this, Rose reached up to undo my bra and Alice went to her prize by grabbing my pants and tearing them straight in half and she lowered her head and started to lick my already damp womanly area. Rose had started palming my breasts just like Carlisle had just done only minutes ago in his bedroom, when Rose did it she did it firmer and it hurt but when Carlisle did it he did it more sensually because he enjoyed it. These next couple of hours were going to be hell.


	7. New Slave

Five hours later, I had finally got out of the bedroom and I was exhausted. They had used up all of my energy that I had. We had done so much in that room and when they finally were finished, they were satisfied. I had decided that I was going to go to my room and sleep because I needed to gain some energy, so when my head finally hit the pillow, I fell asleep. My sleep was plagued with dreams from the day. These dreams consisted of only Carlisle and then the girls.

"Oh, Master, Oh" I had screamed when my master started thrusting in and out of me whilst palming my firm bottom hungrily. "You must scream louder than that my dear." The glint was back in his eye again. I hated it when he had that glint. "OH, MASTER, OH" I screamed at the top of my lungs when his semen erupted in to me and plastered my insides. Once, he had came, I came too and coated his flaccid dick and when we both came down from our orgasmic high, he pulled out of me and instructed me to clean him up from their time together, so I suggested a shower, which he happily accepted. We got in to the shower and I washed him all over and made sure I paid lots of attention to his dick as he touched me in all the right places. Once I was finished washing him, he took the sponge from me and washed me over whilst making sure h touched me on every point on my body.

This memory faded and another one took its place. This memory was when Rose and Alice had me and they were massaging me in all the right places, which made me, moan sexually – this ended up with us all orgasming in quick succession; we then cleaned ourselves up by licking up every drop of womanly juice.

I heard the door in my room open and two steps of footsteps enter my room, the first pair was a heavier thump so was obviously and adults and the second were a lot lighter so I guessed they were of someone my age. "Wake up" I begrudgingly open my eyes, realising the master was stood there so I jumped from my bed and bowed my head low and averted my eyes. "Look at me girl. I am trying to be nice to you; I have brought you a present." I tilted up my head at the word 'Gift'. Standing by my master, was a boy of my age with ginger hair and cute face of about my height as well. "He is the new slave here because I thought you were getting a bit lonely" I looked up in to his eyes in disbelief to see a hint of compassion in his eye? We averted his gaze and walked out of the room and shut the door. "H-Hello, my name is M-Mike N-Newton. Who are y-you?" I released the breath that I hadn't realised I had been holding and replied "I'm Bella Swan, resident slave and your new best friend!" I walked up to hi and gave him a huge hug around the middle which he returned. "Is there anything you would like to know, Mike?" I asked with a gentle voice. He looked uncertain but after a few minutes of silence and steadying breaths from mike he said "Yes, I do actually. Ummmm...What sort of work do you do around here? How do they treat you? And ummm this is a bit embarrassing but I l-love you, will you be my g-girl f-friend?" He blushed at his last question and he averted his gaze to look at his feet. I chuckled and grasped his chin so that he looked at me. "Well first how old are you Mike, I am 14 are you?" Mike was too embarrassed to talk so he just nodded as I continued "Right, well, yes I would love to be your girlfriend even though I have just met you, you seem like a really nice guy. The work, well, ummm, you don't do housework because they have a maid with about ten servants under her control but you are sort of used in the bedroom if you know what I mean?!" The gasp that came from his mouth told me that he knew what I meant. "And the last answer is, well, they don't really treat you fairly but you do get used to it. I have some advice for you that I did not know when I first started here and it is, Do every thing they tell you to otherwise you could get horribly punished!" That sent a shiver down our spines. He grabbed my arm and yanked me in for a kiss, the kiss was so intense and passionate that I felt slightly light-headed when we finally broke apart. "Wow! That was the best kiss I have ever had!" Mike laughed at this , then slowly the door of the drawing room opened and the one I recognised as Aro walked in and caught us. "Ahh, slaves, your master requires your presence in here now" He pushed the door wider and I grabbed Mike's hand as we followed Aro back in to the room. I lowered my gaze to the floor followed by Mike as we walked in to the crowded room.


	8. Taking them in groups

"Ahh, thank you Aro, Right you two, Bella you are to look after my guests" I nodded and with Mike knowing what I had to do screamed "No, you are not to touch Bella, she is my girl friend and I will not let you touch her anymore!" He let go of my hand and shielded me with his body. Everyone laughed and our master said "Well, Bella has no choice and you have not either. However, you need to be told he rules of our house and have the initiation ceremony!" I knew what was going to happen to Mike and I pitied him but could not do anything to help him. "Aro, Marcus, Caius, Sam, Embry, Quil and Jacob. You can take Bella to my room if you like. Have fun!" He laughed and the men dragged me off whilst I cried silent tears for my Mike. The drawing room door closed and I knew that Mike was going to suffer the same fate that I did all those months ago on my first night. "Bella, we have lots of fun that we have planned out for tonight, so can we please get a move on?" I nodded and stated walking up the stairs. I was in for a busy time with these men!

I opened the door to the room and entered with the men following me in and the last one closed the door and locked it. 'Right, this is going to be fun!' I thought sarcastically as they turned to look at me with eyes dark as the night with lust. "Bella, we want you to take all your clothes of so that you are naked in front of us. Then you are to strip every single one of us!" I stripped naked and then undressed the people that were standing before me. Once they were all fully naked I took a step back and bowed my head to wait for my next command. "Aro, she has three entrances, yeah? Why don't we take her in groups?" The men all nodded and Aro said "Ok, that is a good idea. Caius, Marcus and I will take her first then you four can follow" I nodded and Caius said "Go lay on the bed and we will follow you" I nodded again and walked over to the bed and led down, waiting for them.

Aro walked up to me first slithered in to the middle of my legs and thrust in with quick thrusts that penetrated me instantly. After five minutes of this Caius joined us on the bed and thrust in to my bottom with put any preparation but that did not matter because I was ready for it mentally. Then Marcus decided that he was going to feed me with his semen and I loved that but I had to keep a straight face because I was not expected to like what was being done to me. After half an hour and a total of 8 orgasms from all of us, Jacob, Sam, Quil and Embry took the other threes places, I was then submitted to another half n hour of hard core stuff, then they finally dismissed me.

I walked out of the room and down the stairs to find out how Mike was. When I got down the stairs I found Mike just standing there looking at me with big empty eyes. He ran up to me gave me a tight hug and cried on my shoulder for what seemed like ages. I guessed that he was not as strong-willed as I was and that meant that I was just being a good friend for him. "Oh, Bella, how did you stand what went on it there!" Mike struggled out between sobs. "Don't worry, Mike, you will be fine after a while, Mikey" I kissed him on the lips and he melted in to my kiss. We stayed lip locked for a couple of minutes, when we were suddenly interrupted by someone wolf whistling behind us. I broke the kiss and shielded Mike with my body and whirled around to face the whistler. "Well. Well. Well. Aren't you two sweet!" Edward stared at me with lust filled eyes; he walked over to us and at his six feet five inch height towered over us with a smug smirk on his face. Edward suddenly lunged towards us and tore Mike from me and grabbed him in Mike's eyes as Edward growled out. "Bella is mine, do you understand? Mine, not yours, mine and always mine! If you kiss her or even look at her again, you will pay dearly because when dear old father pops his clogs; I will inherit everything as well as Bella!" The freak then finished by spinning him around a few times and throwing him in to the corner of the room. Striding over to the same corner, he started to kick Mike repeatedly until I got the courage to scream "No, don't hurt him!" Once it had escaped my mouth, I instantly regretted it because that sent him over the edge in to anger as he grabbed Mike by his gorgeous ginger hair and dragged him in to the room where I was punished.

I heard Mike scream in agony over and over again until I could not stand it any more so I ran in to my room and collapsed on to the bed, crying my eyes out. This is when I fell in to a deep dreamless sleep.


	9. Looking for Mike

I awoke the next morning with a heavy heart when I remembered what had happened to my Mikey – a newly acquired nickname for him. I decided to go look for him and see if he was alright. The first place I thought he would have been was still in the torture chamber because when I was punished the first night I got here; I was kept in there over night. On my way to the room, I was sidetracked by Alice who asked me to go find a certain book for hr in the library so that she could read it. It took me through to early evening to find the damn book that she had asked for and when I finally tracked it down and found Alice she said to me "Oh, sorry, I just realised that I don't need it anymore, I have already read that one" I was just about to scream and I felt like strangling her but did not rise an argument that would end up with me being punished; I certainly did not want that to happen! When I finally got dismissed, I solemnly walked back to my room and I found two letters resting on my pillow by a single red rose that smelled gorgeous. I opened the first letter which was from Mike

My dearest Bella,

I am really sorry that I have disappeared. By the orders of Master Edward I have been instructed to leave the Cullen Family and never return, this has been agreed upon with Master Carlisle as well. Please believe that I loved you since the first time I set my eyes on you. I also continue to love you and will continue till the day I die. I hope you enjoy your life.

As my last request, please, take this rose as a token of my love and a promise that if you ever get free from the Cullens that I would be honoured for you to be my wife.

Forever yours,

Mike Newton

Xxxxxx

PS. I hope to maybe see you around

Xxxxx

This made me sob for the loss of my life. 'I hate Edward; he is such a total utter prick!' I thought sourly as I opened the second letter.

My Love,

I am sorry that you have lost your friend but he was getting in the way of our love and I was hoping that I could make it up to you; I would love for us to maybe be happy together

Love

E

Xxx

PS. I decided not to use my full name and spoil your surprise

PPS. Join me outside of the Cullen house and wear something beautiful like you!

Xxxxx

I racked my brains to try and work out who this person was but I just could not figure out who it was but I had decided that I was not going to meet him because after the loos of Mike I had vowed to myself that I would never love another. I did not know who he was and I was not going to meet him. I kept mike's letter but destroyed the other.

For the next few days, I was kept really busy but I did not have to look after anyone sexually; which I thought was absolutely amazing! I had kept my head down and out of trouble and I was almost completely forgotten about, which was fin for me because that was how I preferred it.

This changed however when I returned to my bedroom to find another letter with a bunch of white roses this time. I hoped that it was from Mike but I doubted it very highly because that would just not have happened. I opened my letter and read.

My Love,

Why did you not turn up to our date? When you did not show up I was very worried and upset because I thought that I had offended you in any way. I brought you these roses as a gift to say sorry. I hope that you can forgive me.

I request that you join me tonight for a date in a fancy restaurant and a walk in the park because I know that you will just love it!

Please, Please, Please meet me outside the Cullen house in something pretty but if you do not come I will keep giving you letters and roses until you give in and trust me you will give in before I do!

Love

E

Xxx

PS. I have a surprise for you

This was disgusting so I decided to ignore it again by discarding of the letter. I did not care if I was punished or had a million death threats land on my bed; I was not going to see this man.


	10. Plotting

I had ignored a dozen letter from my secret admirer in the pat week and he got more furious with each letter but I did not care one tiny bit, he could hurt me as much as he liked but I would never love him and I was going to escape this hell hole if it killed me.

I no longer had to rake full on sex from any one but Carlisle and I only had to pleasure the others – this meant by giving the boys blow-jobs and the girls finger-fucking but they could never pleasure me, that was always Carlisle's job when he took me twice a week; not that I complained.

One day, I got up the courage to ask my master whether or not he had feelings for me all he did was laugh in my face and ignore my question all together.

My life was miserable. Work, sleep, Work, Sleep. That was all I did after the disappearance of my beloved Mike; the Cullens never hired another slave so once again I was alone.

I had nothing to do today so I decided to sit in my room and plot my escape from here. I decided to write a letter to Mike which I really hoped did find him.

Mike,

I am planning to escape and hopefully by the time you receive this letter I will have escaped and on my way to freedom.

Can you meet me in Forks at No. 36 Northumberland Street?

That is my house and then we will finally be able to be together!

Lots of Love

Bella Swan soon to be Newton

Xxxxx

That was the most heart felt letter I had ever written and I was pleased so I sent it off.

Tonight I was going to execute my plan of action.

**Author's Note – Sorry that was Reaaalllly short but it had to be done otherwise you wouldn't know what she was doing in the next chapter!**


	11. Escape

It was dark inside of the Cullen house and this was my only chance of escape and I was determined not to get caught by anybody. 'Here we go Bella, you can do this!' I thought as I got in to some comfortable trousers, top and a warm jumper.

I opened my door very quietly to check that the coast was clear and it was so I carefully tip-toed over to the main door. I opened the door as quietly as I could and I ran, ran as fast and far as I could go. I thought that I was free and that no-one was watching but from his second floor room he watched with a smirk on his face. "Did you think you could get away that easily, from us?" He said to himself and chuckled. The man that was watching was the mysterious 'E' and this man was Edward Anthony Cullen.

I had got to my first destination which was the main road that led to the town that was my home; The town of Forks was the one place I could not go back to but I had to so that I could finally escape from the Cullens.

I had stopped for a few minutes so that I could catch my breath; when a huge hand covered over my mouth and nose, I tried to struggle free but he held it there until I blacked out.

MIKE POV

'Oh my gosh, Bella is going to try and escape the Cullens, so that she can be with me!' I happily thought as I was in my room just passing the time. I was about ready to go see if Bella had escaped when I got two letters brought up to me by my mother. I opened the first one to see it was from my ex-master.

Mike,

I am truly sorry that you had to be attacked by my son like that, it was inhumane.

I hope your bruises and cuts heal fast

Sir Carlisle Cullen

"Wow, I did not know he was a 'sir'" I said as I went to open the other letter, inside it read.

My Mike,

I had tried desperately to escape but to no avail; I am displeased to tell you that I have to stay here with the Cullen family. I want you to forget about me and find someone else to love because sadly I will never ever be yours.

I hope you will forgive me and remember me as I was.

Lots of Love

Bella

Xxxxx

Mike was heart broken but he could not blame Bella for what happened. He blamed the Cullens but most of all he blamed Edward Cullen. That prat had taken my fiancée from me and had attacked and threatened me that if I did not leave, he would hurt my Bella and I could not ever do that to her because I loved her dearly.


	12. The Proposal

1ST PERSON POV

I had been unconscious for what seemed like years. I remember the night I tried to escape like it was yesterday – The escape attempt, the big hand over my mouth and me falling in to unconsciousness.

I awoke groggily, I felt someone breathing on to the back of my neck. "Who are y-you?" I said as I tried to turn to look at the person lying behind me but strong arms tightening around me as I heard a familiar voice say "No, don't turn, just relax!" I knew that voice from some where but could not quite put my finger on it so I did as I was told, relaxed and fell asleep once again.

Three hours later, I awoke in the same room but was free to move and when I flexed my fingers I felt a piece of paper in my hand with another bunch of bright pink roses.

My Love,

I hope you are feeling better again after your extra sleep. I a really sorry if I scared you last night but I know that if I ever lost you, I would have never been able to forgive myself.

Since the first time I set my yes on you I have been smitten with you

My Love, I am eternally yours,

E

Xxxxx

PS. When you are dressed, can you come down for I have a surprise for you.

I was intrigued by this surprise because even though I hated him, the surprise might be having my Mike back in my arms. So hurriedly I got dressed and ran down the stairs to where Edward Cullen was standing with his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face.

That was when it struck me.

The mysterious 'E' was Edward.

His next move worried me deeply because he slid down on to one knee in front of me. "Isabella, I have loved you since I first set my eyes on you. Will you make me the happiest man alive; will you marry me? With this he brought out a little purple box which contained an ornate 24 carat gold ring that was encrusted with emeralds. It was beautiful but I refused him. Edward did not like this. Not one bit

He jumped up from the floor and shouted "WHAT?! You will marry me; whether you like it or not!" With a smug smirk on his ugly face he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in to a rough kiss that I detested. That one man had sealed my fate and there was no one on my side to stop him. He broke the kiss and slid the ring on to my finger and then pulled me in to the drawing room. Happily, he announced to his family that I had accepted his wedding proposal; they all applauded with sly looks on their faces.

That was when the wedding plans commenced. We were going to have a huge big white wedding with Rose being my maid of honour; Alice and Esme being the bridesmaids; Carlisle was going to give me away unfortunately; Edward's best man was going to be Emmett with Jasper looking after the rings. The minister was going to be Mr. Black who was the local vicar and also Jacob's dad. The wedding was going to be a month from now.

I was going to wear a big white poofy dress that showed of my plump breasts and curves, I hate dresses like that but if I disagreed I would still have to wear it any way. Edward did not know what my dress was going to be like because we discussed it when he was out of the room getting every one a drink. I was also going to wear six inch high heels.

There was no way of escaping this family now.

In the mean time I was to stay under the sharp eye of 'my Fiancée'. So if he went to a family meeting I sat at his feet looking at the floor; when he went out for a walk in the gardens I had to begrudgingly follow. I even had to follow him in to the bathroom, which was disgusting!

At night, I stayed in his room where my small amount of belongings had been moved in to because I had now officially moved in with him to 'our' new room. Every night he would make me touch him or give him a blow-job and this meant I also orgasmed but if I enjoyed my duty to my soon to be husband I got kicked out of the room and made to lay on the floor out side of our room and chained to the banister so that I could not move or try to escape.

Finally, after long last, the day of the wedding came and I had got up at the crack of dawn to have a full make over to make myself look at least decent enough for Edward even though I hated the idea of being married in to his family. Alice and Rose helped me in to my dress, did my hair and once I was ready they left me and went to get their selves ready. To keep myself occupied, I decided that I had to keep thinking happy thoughts so that I can at least look like I am happy whilst the wedding is on; this meant that I might not get punished when I am alone with Edward tonight.

**Author's Note: Next up is the wedding and honeymoon**

**Danni :)**


	13. The Wedding

Author's Note:

To whoever is reading this, I am not very good at writing scenes about weddings and honeymoons so if it is terrible, please forgive me

Danni

"Well, don't you look stunning, Bella!" Alice said when she walked in to mine and Edward's bedroom to help me. "I think I do too, thank you Alice. Is everything ready?" Alice laughed and replied "Yes, they are almost ready for you down stairs; Carlisle is ready and I can hear him walking up the stairs" I then heard his footsteps and he then entered our bedroom and exclaimed "Wow, Bella, You look great! Alice you can go down now, we will follow when we hear the music start" Alice nodded and made sure she shut the door as quietly as she could. "Right then lets get a proper look at you then. Go on twirl for me. Right there is one thing I need to do to loosen you up and get you finally ready for Edward. This will make you perfect for Edward" Carlisle said whilst pushing me against the door and reaching up under my dress to rub my slit through my skimpy underwear; making my pants incredibly and uncomfortably wet. He continued for a couple of minutes with his ministrations until he was hard, which meant that I had to get rid of it to make sure he looked presentable. Once Carlisle had climaxed and I had cleaned him up he said. "Wow, you will be a very good choice for Edward, but guess what, Technically, I still own you, so if any of the family want you after you come back from your honeymoon, we can still have you!" He laughed maliciously, the glint being back in his eye. 'Oh No! I thought that this marriage was the end of my life in slavery! Damn, I thought I was free!' I head everyone downstairs go out the main doors, which meant they were ready for us. I slipped my arm through Carlisle's after I made sure Carlisle and I looked presentable and we made our way down the stairs. The wedding was to take place in the grounds of the house and as I heard the wedding march being played on the Cullen's grand piano, we slowly walked down the aisle to where the rest of my stinking life with a man I never loved was to begin. In all my years of life I had never wanted to be married but here I was being forced to marry, I wished that it could have been Mike Newton standing in front of the vicar but instead it was Carlisle's son.

Once I finally got down the aisle and stood next to Edward; the music finished and the guests sat.

The Vicar had started to say all the marriage gobbledy-gook and I just stood there looking at Edward out of the corner of my eye while I pretended to listen. Edward was looking at the vicar with a twisted smile plastered on to his ugly face.

"Now we are on to the vows, Edward will you go first?" The vicar asked and Edward nodded and swivelled so he was looking me in the eye with a fake emotion that some one could call love or compassion but it was just for show.

"I, Edward, take you Isabella, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better of for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part."

'Ugh, great me now!' I thought sourly as I began.

"I, Isabella, take you Edward, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better of for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part." I finished with a fake smile.

"Carlisle have you got the rings?" the vicar asked and Carlisle nodded handing them to the couple.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of our vows on our wedding day" Edward said as he slid a pure gold ring on to my finger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my trust and love. I ask you to wear this ring always as a reminder of what you have promised to day" I said as I slipped an ornate ring on to his finger.

"By the power vested in me, you may now kiss the bride!" The vicar said as cheers and applause erupted from the grounds. Edward took my lips in a strong, greedy and smug kiss, which I detested.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the new Mr and Mrs Cullen!" The vicar said victoriously. These horrid words finalised my sentence; being bound to the Cullens until the day I died.

Once I had gone though twenty minutes of hugs with all my new family and friends. Alice made the room silent and announced. "Ladies and Gentlemen if you could follow me through for the celebrations" Edward and I followed after Alice in to an extravagant room which was decorated with flowers and gossamer ribbon. "I hate to admit it but the room is beautiful Alice; you are the most amazing sister I have ever had!" I said to her and gave her a huge squeeze.

Edward walked up behind me and licked up the back of my neck whilst grabbing my breasts spitefully before whispering in my ear. "You have been good so far, I would not ruin it now if I were you. After all you will be looking after me later on, if you know what I mean?" He then spun me around gave me a warning glare and pushed hi mouth on to mine in a forceful kiss, whilst begging with his tongue for entrance.

The wedding party was in full swing by eight o'clock that night. Everyone had made their speeches including the best man and the maid of honour. After many wt eyes and sniffy noses, everyone tucked in to the food. For the starter they had either prawn cocktail or farmhouse pâté with toast. For main they had Halibut and boiled potatoes with sauce Béarnaise and then for dessert had strawberry cheesecake and cream or apple and blackberry tart, followed with as much wine as you desired.

The wedding cake was absolutely gorgeous though 'it was an eight tier high cake covered in bright yellow fondant icing with bright orange sugar roses around the side. I gasped when I saw it and at that one moment I thanked god that the Cullens had good taste!

Two hours later the music on the dance floor changed to Whitney Huston's I will always love you for our first slow dance and once the song had ended Edward gave me one of those kisses that made you feel all fuzzy inside and it reminded me of the one Mike gave me.

Now was not the time to dwell on that thought because it was time to depart for our honeymoon in Las Vegas. I had changed from my wedding dress in to a deep blue going away ensemble which made m look absolutely gorgeous. The look that Edward gave me when I had descended the stairs made me chuckle. He gave me a kiss on the step of the Cullen house and then before we got in the car to go to the marvellous LA!

We had been on the road for almost ten hours now and I could start to see Las Vegas' sky line, this was when I finally confronted him.

"H-How could you make me marry you? You d-don't even l-like me, do you? I asked in a small voice that was barely audible, Edward pulled in to the lay by and turned to me with a look of pure shock. It was painfully silent in the car until Edward finally spoke up. "What do you mean? I do love you because we were meant to be. You and Mike would never have been a good match and I will treat you like my queen from this day forward!" He reached over and gave a reassuring kiss on the lips and carried on driving while keeping his hand on top of mine in between of gear changes.

"Do not worry, we are almost there now and then I will pamper you until you believe me!" He kissed my hand as we pulled up outside of the lodge we were staying in.


	14. Honeymoon Horrors

We had been in the gorgeous city of LA for two weeks and so far Edward had kept his word by spoiling me with gifts, gifts and more gifts! This only started to change when I was sitting in the Nevada club one night while Edward was getting me another drink. A lecherous drunk came up to me and said "Hey gorgeous, would you like to get in to my pants tonight?" but the unfortunate gentleman had said this within earshot of my beloved husband and with that he got pissed! Edward ran up to him and shouted "What the hell do you think you are doing trying to seduce my wife?" He then threw a pint glass over his head which knocked him out. After that he grabbed me by the arm and said "Come Bella we are leaving!" and with that he stormed out with me trailing behind. Once we got back to our honeymoon lodge, he locked the door and turned to me with a livid expression on his face "You are never going out like that again! If I found out that you have gone against my wishes there will be hell to pay and boy do I mean that!" He threatened me and then roughly pushed me until I fell on to the king-size bed, where he continued to rip the clothes off of my body until I was bare, gag me and then to my horror rape me because he was enraged that a man had talked to his wife! I just did not know why he was punishing me, I didn't do anything wrong, did I?

The next day however, I awoke to the sound of chains clanking together. I opened my eyes to find that I had been chained to the bed in my birthday suit with an enraged man abusing my body with relentless force. "Believe me Bella, this is going to continue for the rest of our honeymoon and there is no way you can stop me!" the horrifying glint had returned to his eye. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked in a small voice but dare not look in to his eyes. "I am marking every spot on your body so that no other man can touch you" he said as he continued to touch me in ways that made me shiver with disgust. I just shut my yes and ignored what he was doing to my body because it just made me feel like I was going to throw up. This torture continued like he promised with only beaks for him to go to the toilet and to feed me a little amount of water; he did not want me dead, that was sure, if it did happen he would not be able to control me and he would not have like that. Not one bit!

A week later the honeymoon façade had got boring and so Edward decided that they were going back home. So he got undressed, unchained me and we went and had a bath. He made sure the water was at a decent temperature for us both and then climbed in and laid back; he ushered me to lay with my back against his chest I did not disagree because I just wanted the feeling of a warm bath again.

He washed me first, making sure he touched very part of my body and rinsing all the bubbles off, washing my hair to make it shine and then we swapped roles. I did the same to him; I think he enjoyed the bath the most. "Well, our honeymoon has been pleasant. Bella, I love you!" Edward said as we neared the end of our journey to Forks.

When we got back to the house we walked straight through the door and in to the drawing room where we found Carlisle calmly sipping a glass of whiskey. "Aah, hello welcome back did you enjoy your honeymoon?" Carlisle asked directing the question to Edward which he replied "Yes thank you father but Bella did have to b punished for not being loyal to me and flirting with another man!" He pouted to his father and with this I lost it; shouting and screaming at him "What?! How can you say that, you were the one that over reacted you dumb shit! I really hate you after what you put me through because you humiliated me!" Edward and Carlisle were aghast, Edward stalked over to me and slapped me hard over the face which made my head roll then Carlisle pushed me to the floor and started to kick me. "HOW *kick* DARE *kick* YOU *kick* TALK *kick* TO *kick* YOUR *kick* HUSBAND *kick* LIKE *kick* THAT!" He said with one swift kick to my leg, he then grabbed me by the hair and dragged me kicking and screaming in to the torture chamber which I was all too familiar with. "This will teach you to talk to your husband like that! A couple of days in here should change your tune!" He whispered menacingly to me as he ripped the clothes off of my body and chained me to the wall. He went to where he kept his tools of terror and grabbed a at and nine tails whip and turned to me with a smirk on his face and I screamed "Please don't, you can have me as much as you want just don't hurt me again!" and with that I burst in to tears but this did not work on Carlisle as he said "Hmmm, well that is a great offer but I have a deal to make you. If I don't hurt you anymore in this room and with the permission of Edward as you are his property now; will you be willing to become the Cullen family slave like your life before marrying in to this family? Do we have a deal?" He asked 'Oh god what have I got myself in to?!' I thought but I really hated getting tortured and I suppose going back the life before the wedding was better than my life with my father. "Yes, I promise to go back to how it was and I will do it with who ever, when ever, what ever and forever!" I said with a heavy heart and with that Carlisle grinned put the whip back and said "Well nice doing business with you. I will though however leave you in these chains for a little while longer because you look absolutely beautiful when all of you is on show" with this h gave me a lecherous smile, perversely licked up the side of my cheek and exited, shutting the door behind him.

Author's Note – Thanks for everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story. Can people tell me whether you are enjoying my story or not? Do you have any ideas that I could add to my story or things you don't want to happen?

If this story is going the wrong direction for some people tell me and I will see what I can do!

Thanks for reviewing

Danni


	15. Promise?

**Author's Note – Hi, sorry guys that have been waiting for this next chapter. I have been really busy and I had lost all my ideas but now, thanks to the help of Iridescent Springs and emmettismymonkeyman; I now have something to write! Cheers you two! :D**

**Anyway on with the chapter**

It had been six months since I had agreed to resume my job as sex slave and to be honest, my life had not been so bad. I have had a couple of bad run through with some of Carlisle's drunken friends and having being sore on the morning after but all in all I had had an alright half a year.

**"**Bella, can you come in here please, I would like a word with you?" Carlisle had called from where I was standing out side of the drawing room and I thought 'Uh oh, maybe I have done something wrong! I have been trying so hard not to!' I walked in with my head bowed low as was the rules trying to keep on the good side of my master because I still feared of what he could do to me if I misbehaved.

It was silent in the room; you could hear 10 sets of breaths being sucked in and out. Some of these breaths were almost rushed in an excited way but I did not dwell on it as my master started talking. "Bella, I have some people that would like your help and all they want you to do is just go with them to my room and look at something, is that OK? You may speak" I sucked in a breath and replied "Yes, master" I kept looking at the floor so that I could not see who it was "Bella, please can you look me in the eye now, so that I can introduce you to them?" I nodded and obediently looked up and I say nine very excited and drunk men and the one that horrified me the most was the one I first put my eye on; it was my father.

"Hello, my darling daughter. How are you these days?" I shuddered "M-Master, please don't say that this is true? My F-Father!" I gulped and he said in a disapproving and snappy tone "How dare you? You are going to look after all of them especially your father because he really misses you and wants to see you after all of this time, so don't you say anything!" The glare that my master gave me, silenced me immediately and in resignation I nodded and bowed my head again. "Bella, look at me again! These people are a mixture of the forks police department staff and my hospital staff, you have obviously met Charlie; then there is Mark his deputy, Chris, Dave and Tony and then Reginald, Steven, Neal and Conrad who are my most beloved workers and all of these are the friends that I drink up the pub with on weekends. I will be joining you up there as well to make sure you enjoy it and I believe that you have not had a good time with me for a while so up we go!" Carlisle said with a humorous smile plastered on to his face as he grabbed me by the arm with my dad on my other arm, they picked me up and took me to his room where I would be with my master and his friends with my father for goodness knows how long!

"Right then lets get going with this then shall we? Bella can you stand still with your arms behind your back head up and eye open with your legs spread because we are going to then be able to start having some fun!" Carlisle said and I complied in quick time so that we could just get on with it. The first thing I felt was someone walk up behind me and start massaging my breasts through my top and bra, I was horrified but my body disagreed with me and a single groan escaped my lips. 'OH god, this is sooo good!' I thought as a chuckle erupted around the room at my evident pleasure. The next thing that happened to me was the stripping of my clothes but I felt my masters hands do the handy work which I was happy about because secretly I had started to fancy him and I hoped that he felt the same. His skilled hands had got me stripped in double time and I was no naked in front of my father and the friends for the first time and they all looked like guppy fish at feeding time and I felt slightly awed at the thought of my body doing that to a group of men. "Wow, Bells, I did not realise that you had the fittest body ever...FUCK me my daughter you became a body that is fit for a king!"

He was salivating at my body and I just shuddered with revulsion because he was meant to be my father and fathers just did not want this or was my father just an old drunken pervert? I dreaded to think and as I started to ponder this further I was dragged out of my thoughts when my father pushed himself in to my core with deep ferocious thrusts whilst he whispered in to me ear "If I had known you were this good Bells, I would have kept you for myself!" With this he cackled and shoved his tongue in to my mouth as I started to scream. I thought I was going to die the pain and agony of my father and what he was doing to me felt like I was going to split in to two at my fathers hands and that was when I heard Carlisle shout "NO! Get your hands off of her and leave my house this instant!" My father ignored my master completely and carried on thrusting in to me with out a single second of regret and a glint of malice in his eye. It was this instant that every thing changed. Five things happened in quick succession 1) Carlisle let out a roar of anger 2) Carlisle grabbed Charlie and pulled him out of me with force 3) he growled with hatred at the group of men 4) the men screamed in fear and an out of the house slamming the door behind themselves and finally 5) I was curled up in Carlisle's arms while he was comforting me. "Bella, I will never let anyone hurt you again." He whispered in my ear "You promise?" I replied with hope in my tone. Carlisle smiled at me and whispered "I promise!"


	16. Return to Slavery

**AN: Sorry I haven't been on here in ages, I just haven't had many ideas. So to make up this one is extra long! :D**

Since agreeing to return to my life of slavery, the experience has been pleasurable, almost happy as all my masters and all but one mistress was giving me a bit of respect. Rosalie on the other hand however hated me for some reason I had not inclination about. She would slap me across the head or face whenever I was even near her and would trip me up when passing me in corridors. Finally, I got tired of this and planned revenge. I had decided that I would send love letters to her partner Emmett and send Rosalie hate mail via a pen name that no-one would know about. This was the perfect plan to get back at her because she wouldn't know that it was me ending the notes. A week in to my plan and the plan had been foiled. It failed because when I was writing the note she caught me red handed. She grew red with anger and dragged me into the torture chamber where she slapped me so hard it made my head spin and then stalked out the room, slammed the door and locked it. From there she went and told my master, he was livid.

"Isabella!" He roared as he barged into the room where I was held prisoner. "How dare you try to hurt my daughter and your mistress with your evil, deceptive mind?" He screamed in my face. I gulped in terror and cried out "I'm sorry please forgive me; I was only trying to get back at her. I didn't want it to get this far!" Tears rolled down my cheek as he punched me repeatedly over and over again. Rosalie went up to her father and said "Father, I believe she needs punishing don't you seeing as she was really horrible to me" Rosalie pouted and maliciously grinned and walked over to the chest of drawers in the corner where all his punishment tools were. He grabbed a large cardboard box whose contents were sealed from my eyes and he set it down next to Rosalie and said "You can help me if you like!" Rosalie squealed with delight. Carlisle whispered in my ear "Shall we get started then, hmmm?" I gulped and he took that as my acknowledgement to start. First, he started by grasping my shoes and wrenching them off of my feet and ripping my tights off my legs as well as yanking my skirt off in one swift movement. Next he proceeded to unbutton my blouse and slid the scratchy clothing off my shoulders so I was left in just my lingerie. He paused at the two skimpy articles of clothing and turned again to Rosalie. "Hmm, Rose do you want to relieve our slave of her underwear?" He smiled crookedly at me and Rosalie grinned and replied with a chuckle "Oh Yes Father. Thank you" She turned to me with her large eyes full of malice and hate. She strutted over to me and grasped the front of my frilly bra and with one pull napped the bra and it fell to the floor, she then sank to her knees and used her teeth to pull my knickers off my legs and drop them on the floor at my feet. "Thank you daughter; now bring the box over here please?" She pulled the box over and stopped it at Carlisle's feet where he reached into the box and pulled out a rubber ball gag with leather straps. 'Oh no! That's not happening!' I thought as I clamped my jaw shut as tight as I could. With his strong fingers Master wrenched my jaw open just enough to forcefully shove the gag into my mouth and fasten the straps around m head so it was firmly in place. "That's better, I might leave you in the ball gag from now on unless it is being used for a reason, and I prefer you when you can't speak!" They laughed before Carlisle whispered into my ear "You'll enjoy this next item" He reached into the box and picked up a vibrator. He set the remote to low and brought it up to a nipple where he grazed the tip, which made me shiver with disgust. "You like that, don't you, you ugly slut!" Rosalie shouted into my face as her father moved onto the next nipple all I could do was glare at her and shakes my head and all she did was leer. "Hmm, I think we need to rank it up a notch don't you think?" In reply Rosalie shouted "YES, YES, YES!" I tried to shout no but my efforts were futile. He moved it down to my belly button which sent vibrations up through my body and made my breasts jiggle around in front of his gloating face. Finally bored of taunting me he unceremoniously shoved the vibrator up in between my folds and I knew there was no way I could escape this now so I tried to block it out as much as possible. This however failed as well because before I could get used to the sensation he held it against my abused pussy where he secured it into place with insulation tape. The vibrations were almost too much to handle. The next item he pulled out of the box was a pair of nipple clamps. Carlisle circled a finger around the first nipple making it erect before slamming the clamp on making my breath hitch and for the heat around my body to surround my centre. "Please daddy, may I do the next one?" Rosalie cooed whilst giving me a cruel smile. My master nodded and let Rosalie near me. She got down on her knees and crawled over to me and from my position I could see her bra less breasts jiggling with her movement. The first thing she did was wet my breast with her saliva and then to my horror bit down on my breast which made me yelp around the gag and shiver with a mix of arouse and disgust. She then pinched my nipple with her fingers until it was painfully erect and jammed the clamp on. Just for a laugh she then grabbed the chain that connected the two clamps together and gave it a quick sharp tug. "Rosalie that was gorgeous, I loved the show but shall we carry on now? Go get everyone please as I want them to help take part on this punishment" H commanded, Rosalie nodded and walked out the room. I shivered as a single tear trickled down my cheek in relief as my master turned the vibrator off from my folds but left it in there dripping with my juices and secured the blindfold over my eyes. A few minutes later I heard muffled footsteps, my masters and mistresses had arrived. The men of the group groaned instantaneously at the sight of me. "All my boys are getting hard for you slave!" Master said triumphantly. "Edward, Emmett and Jasper? Can you come over here and help me? Each of you grab a leg or an arm we are going to take her and put on the cross but make sure to keep her nice and tight. This one is a feisty one!" Thy picked me up and took me over to what U assume was the cross and fastened me to it tightly making sure I was spread out with no chance of covering myself. I hard Carlisle walk to what I knew was the other side of the room, where the toys were and I knew I was in trouble when the boys all cheered. I felt a blinding pain as the insulation tape was ripped from my pussy but the words that came out next hurt me even more; they came from Alice. "Daddy. Can I wax her please I can't stand the sight of an unshaved pussy!" She said in a sickly sweet tone that made me want to vomit, Carlisle laughed and said "Sure thing my little angel" Then I heard Emmett shout "Remove the blindfold and gag, I want to see and hear her flinch and scream!" My sight and movement of my jaw was now restored, I could now see everything but the first thing my eyes spot is Alice down near my pussy with a pile of waxing strips. I panicked. "No, No, No, No! Please don't, don't, don't!" I whimpered. Alice just smiled and said "Don't worry it won't hurt, much!" With that she slapped the first strip on and ripped it off without warning and in a quick motion; I screamed. "Shut up, you ungrateful whore" Esme commanded and I obeyed even with the pain. This continued until Alice was happy that my pussy was bare, she then shoved two fingers into me and started scissoring me before Carlisle stopped her. "Now, now Alice let someone else have some fun now, eh?" She nodded, pulled her fingers out and sucked on them as she walked back to where the others were standing. "Emmett, you can have her first but not with yourself yet." Emmett grinned and brought over a massive one that made me groan involuntarily and the thought of that monstrosity going in me and he strutted over to me like a model down a catwalk would do. With absolutely no preparation he shoved it in and before he let me get used to it, he started thrusting it into me with force and violence. The pain was almost unbearable but the pleasure; that was even worse. Emmett grunted with every thrust of the dildo and when my master commanded him to pull out he gave it a hard twist whilst pulling it out which almost made me orgasm but now I was needy, needy for my release. "Well done Emmett, right I believe it is time for dinner, everyone go down into the dining room and I will be with you shortly." They all murmured their acknowledgement and left. My master turned back to me and started firmly massaging my breasts. "Please M-master" I whimpered lustfully. Carlisle laughed. He stopped palming my breasts and whispered in my ear "We are going to eat now, whilst you stay up here and think over all that has happened to you. You aren't going to get your release until we have eaten and I am satisfied with you. If you come on your own you will be punished severely by me and me alone and be warned it won't be pretty!" I nodded, h smiled at me and stuck his fingers into my abused pussy, coating his digits with my juices and before he left and closed the door he said "See you later my sexy little kitten an thank you for my starter" The door slammed shut.

**A/N - So was that worth the wait? Did you like it? Hate it? Review and let mw know, pretty please with sugar on top?  
Don't worry I am writing the next chapter as you read this so it won't be as long a wait this time ( I hope )**

Danni


	17. Chapter 17

The pain of holding in my orgasm was extreme. My masters and mistresses had been gone for a while now and I just couldn't hold it in any longer even though I hated the idea of the punishment I would have to endure for disobeying master Carlisle. 'Oh that feels so much better' I thought after I had returned from my orgasmic height. The next thing I heard after that froze my blood; it was foot steps that undoubtedly had to be of master Carlisle!

'Oh no! I'm in deep trouble now!' I thought as the door creaked open to reveal Master standing there with a sly expression on his face "Well. Well. Well, looks like a certain someone failed my little test, hmm?" He shook his head as he walked towards me. "I'm sorry master for disobeying you again" I whispered ashamed at what I had done whilst a single tear rolled down my cheek. "Before we start your punishment we need to clean up don't you agree?" Carlisle asked and I nodded my head. "Open your eyes Isabella; I want you to watch me do this!" I inhaled and then exhaled deeply and opened my eyes; the first thing I seen was master kneeling by the mess I made. He scooped up some of my come and smeared it over my neck, he then proceeded to do this over my whole body until all of my come was off of the floor and pasted all over my body. The feeling of the come congealing was horrible so I tried not to think about it because I just had to get used to it being there. "Right now that my floor is clean again we will get on with your punishment. This punishment will contain three phases Isabella, the first being 20 strokes of the paddle with you counting each one and then thanking me for them. The second phase is getting down on your hands and knees finding my family apologising to them for your behaviour to their father or husband and then giving them half an hour of sexual help but I forbid you to get any pleasure yourself as it is your punishment. Finally, the third phase will be a week long process of you being chained up for a whole week and me teaching you to control your orgasms because don't forget you belong to me even though you are now married to Edward he has agreed that I still own you as well and I have some paper work with his signature saying so, so this means that I own your orgasms!" He smiled evilly at me and said "Right let's get on with it then shall we?" I replied "Yes Master" He unchained me from the cross and told me to get onto the bed. "Get on the bed on your hands and knees and get ready to count." Carlisle walked over to the chest of drawers and grabbed his favourite paddle and walked back over to me "Let us begin" The first whack rained down on to my bare behind "One thank you, Sir" Then the second "Two thank you, Sir" This carried on until it had been repeated 18 more times. "Your bottom is a lovely shade of Rose, slave. What do you say?" I breathed in and breathed out. "It is lovely, Sir, thank you for my punishment." He told me to stand, I did keeping my eyes directed to the ground, with a thin bony finger he pulled my head up so I was looking at him through thick eyelashes and before I could react his full lips slammed onto mine. The kiss was breath taking, during the kiss his hands went to my tender bottom and started to pleasantly palm them. His tongue danced across my lips begging for entrance which I did. As his tongue explored my mouth his hands came around to palm my breasts and it wasn't firmly but sensually which made the heat in my body centre itself at my core. One of his hands continued palming my breast while the other went to my pussy where he inserted a finger into my already damp folds. Carlisle chuckled and broke the kiss. "Already wet for me slave? If only you weren't married and I wasn't already married." The next bit before he excused me was said in a whisper. "I would have had you as my bride and we could have had so much fun together!" as he said this he pulled his finger from me and kissed me on the forehead. "Right phase two then slave. Go to everyone else first when you have done everyone else you will come and find me and I will be in my office just across the landing from here. Can you remember what you have to say and do?" He asked and I nodded "Alright on your hands and knees and off you go." I exited my master's bedroom on what would be a laborious part of the punishment.

**A/N - Next few chapters will be Bella with various family members on 'Phase 2' of her punishment.**

If you have any ideas as to what you want to happen and with which member of the Cullens message me! I am always up for people giving me ideas for my stories.  
Until the next chapter  
Danni x.


End file.
